How the Mighty Fall
by punkrocksammy
Summary: Harry and Ron kick Hermione out. All on her own she falls into the cruel hands of Draco Malfoy, who has decided to use her for his own entertainment. "How can I resist, with you stretched out like this for me?" Dramione, Dark AU, language, violence, non-con
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione**

**Warnings: language, rape (noncon), violence**

**A/N: This is my first time ever writing fanfiction! All critisim welcome. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Tsk-tsk Granger." The cold voice drawled. "I would have expected better from the 'cleverest witch of our age'. "

"Go- to –h-hell, Malfoy." Hermione choked out.

He sighed. "Been there done that sweetheart. Working with the Dark Lord, you do things, see things, you could not even imagine. He is beautiful and evil, the epitome of everything is wrong in life."

"You two should get married." She snarled.

"Really? I thought you were supposed to save yourself for marriage, but how can I resist, with you stretched out like this for me?"

. . . . . . . . . .

It had been a normal day on the run, setting up camp, gathering the most edible plants, and sitting in brooding silences. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that this could happen.

"Hermione, we need to talk." She glanced up from the book she was reading curled up in one of the armchairs in the magic tent to see Harry and Ron standing over her with grim expressions.

"Yeah, of course." Hermione said, motioning to the chairs around her. They stayed standing. She noticed Ron glancing uneasily and Harry and Harry returning it with a stern gaze.

"Look Hermione, we really don't feel like you are doing anything to help us…" Ron began before trailing off looking awkwardly over her head. Hermione whipped her head between the boys trying to make sense of what they said.

"Not… doing… anything?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"Er, well-" Ron started before being cut off by Harry.

"We want you to leave." Harry said sharply. "All you've been doing lately is reading and sitting while Ron and I have been working our arses off to find these horcruxes! Sure you are able to charm some of the food into more palatable dinners but I'm sure I could do as good as you. In other words, you are of no further use to us."

"Charm_ some _of the food? All I do is _read and sit_ around? I sure hope this is a joke because I've been ready to help whenever but you refuse! I'm sure somewhere in your misogynistic mind you must realize you sound bat shit crazy. Who sets all the protective spells? Me. Who covers your arses when you and Ron go running around doing reckless acts for the sake of just_ice_? _Me. _So please, do tell me what you plan to 'do with me' now you have 'no further use' me?"

"We were kinda hoping you would leave without us having to hex you." Ron said sheepishly.

"You want me to leave quietly? Fine. I will. Only because if I don't then you two idiots might get caught then the world will surely come to a bloody end. Harry, I expect you to finish off Voldemort because if you don't, no one will. Bye boys. It was nice knowing you."

At that Hermione turned on her heel and marched over to her bunk and with a wave of her wand gathered her stuff. She pivoted around with tears in her eyes and said, "I hope you're happy. I will never see you again, farewell. Don't let me down."

Hermione marched out of the tent for the last time, and without looking back strode to the edge of the protective enchantments and apparated away.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was her luck to apparate straight into a gang of Snatchers. Then she had to watch, frozen, as they leered at her.

"Damn, girl you fine."

"I might have to get me some before handing her over to the ministry."

"Hey no fair! I called dibs on the next pretty girl we caught."

"Yeah but this one has good boobs, so I get her."

This insured into a small scuffle, until one boy stood up and shouted, "Stop! We can all take a turn with her, one at a time…or not."

They all seemed to agree with this and turned to her, their eyes greedily roaming all over her.

"Wait a second, I think I recognize this bitch from school." A boy commented. "She was the whore who hung around Potter and his redheaded idiot friend."

"I think you're right. We caught Granger. Mudblood and rebel. We're rich boys! Let's get her to the ministry quick, I can almost taste all the gold we'll get."

Seeing as she was petrified she had no option and they managed to get to the ministry without any trouble at all. The ragtag team of boys lifted the curse on her and dragged her kicking and screaming into the ministry. They yanked her to the middle and forced her on her knees before the Minister of Magic.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Pius Thicknesse said almost lazily, barely glancing up from his paperwork.

The boys, breathless from tugging the fighting witch, said, "We've got Potter's slut!"

"You got… Miss Granger?" Thicknesse said unbelievingly, not sparing them a single look.

"Yes sir!"

At this he glanced up, before taking a double take and striding out from behind his desk. "You actually did… well we shall alert the Dark Lord. I'm sure he'll have some… questions… for you."

"Pius you got a- holy shit. Hermione Granger. You've seen better days. Where's your boys? They get tired of you?"

The lanky form of none other than Draco Malfoy towered over her.

"Malfoy." Disgust covered her words and she spat by his feet.

"Oh Granger. You really shouldn't have done that." Malfoy smirked down at her. "Pius? I'll take the bitch. I'm sure the Dark Lord won't care."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks to AFireflyInSerenity for encouraging me to continue it.**

**Warnings: non-con light touching, language**

Shit. She was screwed. What the hell could Malfoy want with her? Where was he taking her? How could she get away? Where's her wand?

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when Malfoy gripped her with an iron vise grip.

"Off we go." Malfoy whispered in her ear as he turned on the spot and disappeared.

When they reappeared Hermione stumbled and Malfoy threw her arm away in disgust. She crumpled to the ground and tried to hold in her whimper as her head hit the ground. Hermione was greeted with the sound of laughter after the ringing fled her ears.

"Can't even stand on your own can you Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

Burning hot rage filled Hermione and she felt it rearing up like a snake about to strike.

"You are a truly pathetic creature." Came another insult.

Spitting hair out of her face Hermione lunged at Malfoy screaming and attacking him with her fists.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell have you taken me? What did I ever to do you?"

He easily grabbed her wrists and strode forward until her back hit a wall. Malfoy pinned her arms above her head and trapped her with his body. Her breathing hitched. What is he doing?

"You're mine now so you better learn some respect. I took you home. I spared you from the Dark Lord. You need to reevaluate how you treat me because I am the only reason you are still breathing. Plus it'll hurt less." Malfoy hissed down ward at her.

"Hurt less? Wha- what are you talking about?" She stuttered out.

"Out of everything thing I said that's what you get out of it?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What exactly did you think you would be doing here?" Malfoy rolled his hips onto Hermione. Shock flashed across her delicate features. "You're here for my entertainment, baby."

"Fuck you."

"That's my plan sweetheart. Just so you know, it's useless to try to escape. I'll only find you. And trust me when I say it will be worse once I find you again."

After that ominous statement Malfoy led a shaking Hermione upstairs into his bedroom.

"We need to get you more suitable clothing."

Hermione glanced down at her muddy, ripped jeans and torn sweatshirt. "What I'm in is perfectly fine, Malfoy."

He turned around from his foraging in his closet and slid his eyes over her body. "I don't think so Granger. Here, put this on. It's all I have, so it'll have to do for now." Malfoy chucked some clothes at her.

"This is a Slytherin t-shirt." Hermione said.

"Exactly."

"Don't you think I need more clothes?"

"Nope." Malfoy smirked, popping the 'p'. "Oh come on just put it on. I want to see how you look in just my shirt."

"At least turn around."

"No. It's just me!" Malfoy proclaimed.

"Exactly."

"Don't make me change you." Malfoy threatened his joking manner now completely gone.

With this threat looming in the air Hermione quickly turned around and reluctantly pulled off her sweatshirt. As quickly as she could she yanked the shirt over her head. Its luckily when about halfway down her thighs so she then slowly pulled off her jeans. She tried to ignore the man behind her as she slowly turned around.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed." Malfoy said while giving her an appraising look. "I've got to say, you look smoking in my shirt. I need to remember that."

"We?" Hermione questioned.

"We. Us. Together. Honestly Granger, how many different ways do you want me to say it for you to understand?" he sighed.

"I won't."

"Oh yes you will. Don't you remember? I brought you here to please me."

"Under what terms? What can you hold over me that will make me cooperate? You should just kill me now and get it over with." Hermione said, while dejectedly looking towards the ground.

"Oh foolish, naïve girl. You think I have no leverage? Tell me, love, how are dear Wendell and Monica Wilkins in, where was it? Australia? Yes that's right. I know about your parents and unless you wish for them to keep their lives I suggest you play along."

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. How could they know? She was sure she was good at covering her tracks. "H- how do you know about them?"

"I have my ways Granger. Now into bed with you." Malfoy grinned as he took a step forward causing her to take a step back. He kept striding forward until Hermione felt the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backward on to the bed. She quickly scrambled backwards until her back hit a wall. Malfoy chuckled. "Are you going to put up a fight or am I going to have to gag and tie your hands?"

"Don't come near me." Hermione snarled.

Malfoy just sighed and waved his wand. The next thing Hermione knew she was on her side with both arms tied to the headboard and a gag in her mouth. With a sinking feeling Hermione felt the bed dip as Malfoy slipped in behind her and slid his arms around her. She whimpered when his hands started moving.

"Shhh… don't try to fight it. It's useless." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

His hands finally stopped their roaming as he fell asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep she finally let her emotions pour out. Tears streaming down her face she fell asleep, completely exhausted.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start to the feeling of warm lips on her neck. She flinched and tried to cry out and move before remembering that she was trapped. Hermione squirmed as she felt the arms tighten around her. She heard a dark chuckle come from behind her and froze as she felt something against her leg.

"No please don't stop." Malfoy whispered and resumed the assault on her neck.

Malfoy only stopped when the door creaked open and Hermione heard a timid squeaky voice say, "Master Malfoy breakfast is ready for you."

Hermione silently thanked the elf in her mind.

"We should get up." She heard Malfoy declare and she vigorously nodded her head in agreement. "Seeing as that is your reaction I think I'm having second thoughts." He quickly flipped them so that he was lying on top of Hermione on her back. Her chest heaved in fear and he glanced down at her with a predatory look. He glanced up into her eyes and was pleased with the amount of panic and fear was there. "Another day." He said as he slid off of her and grabbed his wand to release her from her restraints. She gasped in relief as soon as the gag disappeared. Once her arms were free Malfoy dragged her up and out of the room down to the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen table in uncomfortable silence but Hermione would go to hell before she broke it. The duo stayed silent all through breakfast but Hermione barely had an appetite at all from nerves and not having food for a long time. Malfoy glanced up and noticed her lack of eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" he questioned. Hermione shook her head. "You should eat. You must be hungry after all those months on the run. I'm sure food must have been hard to come by. Or did the boys eat it all?" He asked jokingly.

Hermione grimaced. He had no idea.

"You're kidding me? Did you eat at all?"

"A little. But they said that they were growing boys and doing the grunt work so they get more of the food." Hermione said timidly, glancing up at her underneath her lashes. What she saw was incredulous and angry expressions flit across Malfoy's face.

"What dicks."

They finished out the rest of the meal in silence each brooding over their own demons. But as soon as the meal was finished Malfoy led her up to his study.

"Now I have work to do and people coming over so I need to teach you your rightful place. You are to sit underneath my desk and do whatever I want when I ask of you." Malfoy said coldly and with a wave of his wand the restraints were placed back on Hermione before she could say a word. She glared angrily at him and she was forced under his desk.

The day seemed to trudge endlessly on and on. Malfoy continually had people coming in and out of his office while he did seemingly endless piles of paperwork. He would occasionally call on Hermione to give him a hand job to 'release stress'. The first time was the worse. As the day progressed on it got easier to block it all out and retreat into her head. By the end of the day she was covered in come, irritable, and cramped. She could have cried with relief when he pulled her out from under the desk and dragged her back to his room.

"Shower. I'll let you go alone this time but don't expect it again." Malfoy said as he shoved another shirt and some boxers at her. This time it was a dress shirt. The hot shower felt amazing after so long. When she ventured out of the bathroom she saw Malfoy already in bed with his wand ready.

"No. Not again." She said.

"We are really going to go through this again?" Malfoy sneered. "How dull are you? Get your ass in here before I drag you in."

It was with great reluctance that Hermione crawled into the bed. She stayed on the farthest end almost falling off. She shrieked when an arm snaked its way across her stomach and pulled her into a hard chest. The gag was tied back on and her arms tied above her head. Once again she fell asleep to dark laughter and hands roaming everywhere. Hermione sank into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
